Anuncios por palabras
by Maryam
Summary: Todo el mundo necesita poner un anuncio en algun momento de su vida. Pero lo divertido es leer los de los demas. Algo de Slash.


**Disclaimer_: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Y todos los que han pagado los derechos de autor. Y las otras nos pertenecemos a nosotras mismas_**

Nota de la autora_: Antes de que me venga ninguna diciendo que si esto es un plagio o que se yo, aclarare que este fic es mio y anterior a cualquier otro. Demostrable. Se que anda por hay un fic en ingles y su traduccion al español que se parecen mucho a este... pero el mio fue publicado en Slasheaven casi un mes antes del fic ingles. Incluso este "fic" esta publicado en un fanzine. (Si lo has leido, si... es mio)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**ANUNCIOS POR PALABRAS.**_

**Mago soltero busca.**

Mago soltero, alto, moreno, profundos ojos negros, elegante con amplios conocimientos de magia y pociones busca similar. Diestro cocinero. Le gusta la conversación inteligente, la ironía y los baños de espuma. Quiere un compañero con el que encarar el futuro y olvidar el pasado. Y que no desee niños. REF. SS69

**Se busca elfo domestico.**

Familia respetable y de rancio abolengo busca elfo domestico dispuesto a trabajar las 24 horas del día en un trabajo humillante sin cobrar nada. Malos trastos y torturas garantizadas. Si se porta bien se le permitirá lamer las botas al dueño y señor una vez al mes. REF. LM66

**Nuevas experiencias.**

Atractivo moreno de ojos verdes sin compromiso busca probar nuevas experiencias. Deportista, amable, heroico, con cierta tendencia a la aventura. Buscaría similar, a ser posible rubio platino y ojos grises. Absténganse pelirrojos. REF. HP15

**Reemplazo.**

Destacado miembro de la sociedad busca persona de altos ideales y profundos conocimientos en magia para reemplazarle en su puesto de trabajo. Se valorara paciencia, maestría en hablar mucho y no decir nada, buena mano con los niños y estar dispuesto a acudir al ministerio cada dos por tres. La afición por los caramelos de limón seria un bonus. REF. AD99

**Desesperada.**

Jovencita rodeada de gays busca novio para relación duradera. Castaña, ojos marrones, buen cuerpo y alto coeficiente intelectual. Buscaría adolescente similar bien dotado y de cargado espíritu viril. Absténganse pelirrojos y ojiverdes. REF. HG25

**Cansado de esperar.**

Mago soltero que lleva 12 años guardándole la ausencia a un antiguo amor, necesita cambio de "aires". Ofrece relaciones animales. Busca hombre atractivo, con alta resistencia, tolerante. No disponibilidad 3 noches al mes. REF. RL55

**Elfo domestico.**

Elfo domestico, señor si señor, busca trabajo por horas, precio a convenir. No esta dispuesto a aceptar mas de 10 sickles al año y un par de calcetines, señor, si señor Mínimo numero de horas de trabajo 18 al día, señor, sí señor. REF. D03Y

**Gemelas**

Hermanas gemalas de aires orientales buscan chico/a para trío. Ofrecen horas de diversión sana y sin compromiso. Buscan persona abierta de mente dispuesta a experimentar. REF. PP88

**Dominatrix**

Ama con años de abstinencia forzosa busca esclavo a quien torturar. Ofrece torturas sin fin crueles y despiadadas. Requiere esclavo con resistencia preferiblemente auror. Los miembros de familias con las que ya se ha negociado tendrán preferencia y recibirán dolorosos descuentos. REF. BL13

**Heredero**

Joven y apuesto heredero de adinerada y prestigiosa familia busca similar para encuentros esporádicos. Ofrece comentarios mordaces y absoluta elegancia requiere temperamento rebelde y animoso. Preferencia por los morenos con ojos verdes. Absténganse pelirrojos. REF. DM16

**Animago.**

Animago con ciertos problemas temporales con la justicia, busca rata pelona, que responde al nombre de scrabbles o Peter. Se gratificara. REF. SB07

**Rubia**

Hermosa y exuberante morena hormonal, busca uno o varios chicos para orgías sexuales. Ofrece experiencia teórica y practica. Requiere similar y con grandes atributos. Necesitaría también total discreción, aspira a una relación formal con un rubio heredero. Preferencia los sangre pura. Absténganse pelirrojos. REF. PP45

**Aventurero**

Atractivo pelirrojo aventurero, con amplio conocimiento en maldiciones y que ha viajado mucho busca hombre maduro que le ofrezca seguridad y tranquilidad, con conversación inteligente y que le gusten los baños de espuma. Promete no hacer preguntas. REF. BW30

**Verdugo**

Verdugo con mucha experiencia busca trabajo. Diestro con el hacha. Garantiza trabajos rápidos y limpios. Quedaran total y completamente satisfechos con sus servicios. Especializado en ejecutar criaturas mágicas. REF. WM77

**Sin nombre**

Mago oscuro, pero oscuro a mas no poder, busca secuaces que cumplan sus ordenes sin rechistar y que no fracasen en sus misiones. Necesita hombres y mujeres valientes, astutos, crueles con reconocido odio a los muggles y todo lo que proviene de ellos. Que tengan altísimos conocimientos en maldiciones y estén dispuestos a utilizarlas. Ofrece poder, dinero, fama y reconocimiento mundial. REF. LV99

**Mascota**

Maga madura dedicada a la enseñanza durante muchos años busca mascota que la acompañe en sus solitarias noches, preferiblemente gato. Ofrece cariño y caricias y pide lealtad. REF. MM63

**Mujer contra mujer**

Adolescente dulce y necesitada de amor, aburrida de relaciones vacías y deseosa de algo duradero busca compañera con similares inquietudes. Ofrece cariño y comprensión y destreza manual. Pide fluidez oral. REF. LB69

**Miembro**

Mago desafortunado busca sustituto para su mano perdida. Actualmente porta una de plata pero no le ve mucho futuro. Admitiría de cualquier otro material. Ofrece lealtad plena y servilismo. REF. PP00

**Pelirrojo**

Joven pelirrojo busca amigos que no lo discriminen por el color de su pelo. Requiere cariño, sentirse querido, ser tratado como un igual y no como un descerebrado. Ofrece amistad eterna. También buscaría novia o novio, indistintamente, que ofrezca lo mismo. REF. RW17

**FIN**

**

* * *

_Las referencias dan pistas sobre los autores de los anuncios si no sabes quien es.. pregunta._

* * *

**


End file.
